Bringing Comfort Across Worlds
by TimeManipulator99
Summary: Fem!SasuNaru. Naruto had brought back Sasuke to the village after she killed Danzo, only to realize he likes her more than a 'best friend' should. Then, he meets a man who claims to be brought from another world by the Death god and that an evil is on the rise. Can he trust this total stranger? Why does Kurama trust him? So many problems spinning in his head, it's starting to hurt!


_**A/N: WARNING: the Naruto universe is going to be manipulated by me in such a way that the storyline I want can proceed. So if you like canon stories, not here. The characters are all canon besides Sasuke, but the world itself isn't. This is a fem. SasuNaru fic. Sasuke won't have another name. I find that, in an AU where Sasuke is already a girl, the need for a new name is non-existent. She will already have her Eternal Mangekyo because I don't want her blind.  
**_

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

**"Demon/Aedra Speech"**

**_'Demon/Aedra Thought'_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Buzzzzz... Buzzzzz... Buzzzzz... Bu- Click._

Groggily, Naruto sat up out of bed, looking out to his alarm clock, which read '7:45'. Immediately, his eyes went wide and he basically catapulted himself out of bed with yelp. "I'm gonna be late!" he screamed as he raced out the door, half-dressed with his shirt, backpack, and signature jacket in his arms.

It had been a couple days since the fight with Sasuke at the Samurai Bridge in the Land of Iron and it had looked like a pretty equal match, but in the end, Naruto had been the better tactician. When Sasuke's Chidori collided with Naruto's Rasengan, they were perfectly even, so Naruto formed a Massive Rasengan in the other hand, plowing through his best friend's jutsu. When, Sasuke had awoken in Konoha Hospital, she was, to say the least, enraged. Naruto had been there to help restrain her, but she was still trying to escape now and then. Actually, that was what our blonde protagonist was late for; he had been put on guard duty to watch Sasuke.

Even in the two or three days she had been back, in the course of Naruto's guard duty, Sasuke had called the blonde every single insult the dictionary every time he had been the one to thwart her attempts at escape. Currently, though, a small shiver came up Naruto's spine and into the back of his head as a familiar feminine voice came into his mind, **"Kit, do you feel that?"**

As he ran, he shook his head, '_No, what is it, Kurama?' _Only recently had Naruto found out that the Bijuu he carried not only had a name that was not 'Kyuubi', he also found that she was female. Really, it wasn't his fault, really; it was her fault for always using that deep and gravelly voice when she could've just used her real one. But, he just had to suck it up and deal with it now.

**"That's what's unnerving me; I don't know. It's like a massive displacement in Space-Time. Like one of your father's Hiraishins, except hundreds of times larger,"** Kurama said, biting her thumbnail inside the seal.

Realizing he'd arrived at the hospital, Naruto stopped in front of the door and thought before he walked in, _'Hopefully it turns out to be a blessing and not another curse.'_

He immediately forgot his troubles as he came to the front desk and greeted the secretary with a smile, "Morning, Chiyoko-san!"

The young woman in her late twenties smiled back, "Good morning, Naruto. Sign here and you're all set."

"Alright."

After doing as he was told, Naruto headed up every flight of stairs, up to the top floor, and down the hallway to Sasuke's room. When he entered the room, he nodded to the Anbu, who forthwith Shunshin'd from the room. Because Sasuke was still asleep, Naruto pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. He, once again, took in her appearance while he watched over her, as there was little else to do while making sure she doesn't escape. Sasuke's raven-colored hair had changed in past years, ditching the duck butt style.

Instead, it had grown longer and came to rest over the front of her shoulder, just below her collarbone. Though, her bangs framed her face the same way they always had, but there were some untamed locks of hair that fell over her forehead, in between the two main bangs. Her milky, smooth skin was still so pale, even after travelling so much, but looked soft to the touch. Right now, she wore a hospital gown, but had she been wearing her usual clothes, she would have had on a zip-up, short sleeved, grayish blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and a large, upright collar with the zipper undone enough to show just a bit of cleavage. Around her waist would have been some sort of blue cloth, held on by a thick purple rope and underneath would be some slightly baggy pants that were an even darker shade of blue.

Her footwear would have been some black shinobi sandals that came up just below her kneecaps. She also usually wore a pair of black wristbands. Lastly, her weapon of choice, that was strapped to the back of her waist by the purple rope, was a katana with a plain black handle with no hilt and had a plain black sheathe with really no style to it. All in all, her usual attire was, in Naruto's opinion, just plain awesome. Though, the blonde _did _have a problem with the rope because it reminded him too much of the Snake Sannin that had taken her from him those years ago, but that was easily fixed by the new, equally thick navy blue rope the blonde bought for her.

_'Took her from me...' _Naruto dwelt on the thought with a blush. He never recalled being so awkward towards thoughts like that before now. All he did was shake it off with a shrug and chalk it up to having just taken in her features in depth. Naruto would never admit it to anyone, but he found Sasuke's new style attractive. Very attractive.

And maybe, just maybe, he sort of, kind of, just a teensy bit of a smidge... he liked her. Not that he would _ever _let that slip, but yeah, he liked her a bit more than just a friend should. He knew it in his heart, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. If it got out to someone, they would tell another, and soon enough, it would get to Sasuke and he absolutely _refused _to let three stupid words destroy the fragile bond. But, having never been the type to bottle up his feelings, keeping it a secret would prove to be difficult.

Just then, Sasuke stirred with a deep inhale. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning her head to glare at Naruto, "Stop staring at me, idiot."

Naruto snorted, "If you weren't always trying to escape, I would have to."

With a growl, Sasuke turned her head away, silencing the almost non-existent conversation. Hunched over in the chair, Naruto's gaze became downcast, another sigh escaping his lips, "Sasuke... I... I can understand how you wanted to avenge your family... and even your brother, now... But, you looked in all the wrong places. What's been done can't be undone, but, please... Why want to go back to that Madara freak? I mean, you've done it. You got your revenge."

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

Sasuke didn't even turn back to him, "You're wrong, Naruto. My family and Itachi won't be avenged until this entire village has burnt to the ground by my hands. Madara will help me do just that."

"But, he's leading you down such a dark path!" the blond pleaded.

"These eyes see darkness clearly."

That was the last thing said between the entire day. There was no attempt to escape on Sasuke's part, either.

* * *

A man, looking to be in his early to mid twenties, was in the cellar of his home, getting ready to go to sleep. His name was Prometheus. But his 'bed' was in the cellar and it wasn't a bed, per se. Actually, it was a coffin that had lush cushioning on the inside. Said man had fair skin that would've been a healthily tanned apricot color, had it not been a deathly grey-ish, pale. His eyes had been brown, but had long since been changed into a golden color that made his irises glow and his pupil become a slightly more dull gold, but left the black of his pupil nowhere to be found.

His hair was dark brown and was long enough to reach about an inch or so above his shoulders. The hair was, from the sideburns, connected to a beard that was kept short and tame. He was about 6'4 and usually wore armor with a weapon or two, but right now, he was wearing an outfit that consisted of a light blue, thick, long sleeved undershirt with a even thicker dark, navy blue jacket-like covering in a diamond pattern that was open in the front. It was only closed at the waist, held there by a belt, which left the pants visible, but the back part came down until the end of his thighs. He had brown boots that had three golden buttons on the outer side of each of them and finally, to top off the outfit, a small golden ring, barely noticeable, but oh so important.

It was his Bond of Matrimony, although his wife had been dead for, quite literally, millenia, for he was approximately 5,000 years old. Right now, he was bent over his alter, praying to the Divines. It was true that he was supposed to be a follower of quite a few Daedric Princes, but he was no mindless puppet for their control. He worshiped the Divines and that was that. If the Princes had something for him to retrieve that was powerful, he would do it because, as he liked to say, one could never have to many powerful objects; however, he would do it on his time and terms.

He and they all had eternity to spend, so why rush? After all, he was more the 'come to that bridge when I cross it' kind of person. As of now, none of the Daedra had work for him and Nirn had been at peace for centuries, so he was taking the time to relax at home... alone. That's why it immediately made him wary when, after he had settled into his coffin, he heard footsteps on the floor above. As silently as he could manage, he sneaked up the ladder and through the trap door, only to be met by the sight of a man looming over him as he came through.

The man had deathly pale skin and a jaw that was rather gaunt, but not so much that he looked sickly. His blond hair was a bit shorter than the man's own brown hair and was brushed back neatly with the exception of a thick lock of hair at the side of his forehead that fell down. His eyes were gold, but not like the vampiric gaze of the other man. The stranger's eyes did not glow and his pupils were a normal black. Going further down his face, on his upper lip rested a thin line of facial hair styled like a Spaniard would.

There also seemed to be some sort of white-ish glow about his entire person. As for the outfit, the strange man wore what looked like a simple set of Novice Mage Robes, except it was had a color scheme centering on the colors white and grey and had much more intricate designs along the edges of the clothing. He also had on boots just like Prometheus' if they'd been black, golden buttons still present. But, the strangest part had to be the enormous Amulet of Arkay hung about his neck that had beads a bit smaller than his palm and the amulet itself was easily the size of his hand, fingers fully extended. Suddenly, he spoke with a British accent, smooth and a tad charming, **"Hello, Prometheus."**

Immediately, Prometheus readied himself. "Who are you? You are trespassing," he said, voice as deep and commading as it was threatening.

**"I am known by many names throughout history, past, present, and future,"** he said, chuckling, **"Some call me Shinigami, others, the Grim Reaper. _You_, Dragonborn, know me as Arkay."**

At this, the Vampire Lord's eyes widened for a moment before bowing his head, "Lord Arkay... why are you here?"

The Aedra smiled at the respect that came from a man who couldn't die naturally. He replied,** "The other Divines, as you may or may not know, watch over a multitude of different worlds other than Nirn. Akatosh and I have been observing a young man in another world called Earth,"** he paused for a second, **"He has suffered much in his short life and a great evil is on the rise. Because of the... 'obstinate' pleas from Mara and Kynareth and even Talos, we have decided to send you as our prophet to ease this young man's pain.**"

"And how will I go about this?"

A small laugh came from the god in front of him, **"As a prophet of the Nine, you will hear our voices in your mind, suggesting things to do or not do. Although, there is one thing you are _instructed _to do."**

Prometheus quirked an eyebrow when Arkay pulled a much smaller version of his amulet out, only there were no beads attached to the amulet piece itself. **"This,"** he held up the amulet, **"Contains the soul of his mother. He was an orphan from birth and this will ease him. Regrettably, I could not bring his father with me as well, for I have already bent my own rules far enough... Akatosh is very sensitive about that."**

There was a moment for Prometheus to think before he asked, "When do I leave?"

**"As soon as you are ready."**

The Breton quickly led the other man into the main hall, over to the long table, "Uh, please, make yourself at home as I prepare."

Once again, Arkay smiled and nodded, then sat down at the end of the table nearest to the fireplace whose embers still ran hot. Prometheus turned, very nearly, on his heel, going through the doors on his left to his armory. From one of the numerous mannequins, he acquired his Dragonbone Armor set, minus the helmet he hadn't crafted. In all of his days, which were quite voluminous, he had never worn or needed a helmet. Well, maybe during the Stromcloak War, but those Imperials were trained archers, not petty bandits.

Stripping himself of the outer coat and boots of his outfit, he slid into the cuirass of the armor. It made him thankful that he himself had crafted the armor and tempered it. That made it fit the vampire lord very well as well as very comfortable. He put on the gauntlets and boots, following the cuirass. Then, he came out of the armory, crossing the main hall over to the stairs tot he second floor.

At the top of the steps, to the left, was a door that led to his enchanting tower, also his secret armory, which contained his more deadly equipment. On his left was a weapon's plaque with Miraak's sword on it, but he left that there, and in front of him was a single set of four weapon racks. On the far left slot was the Bloodskaal Sword from Solstheim, next was Dawnbreaker, the sword from Meridia, next to _that _was Miraak's staff, and at the far right was the Ebony Blade from the Whispering Door.

Taking the two handed, hodachi-like blade from the from the rack, Prometheus strapped it to his back. He snapped his fingers when something came to mind. Coming out of the door at a jog, he didn't turn to go down the stairs, but leapt over the railing of the second florr and landed with a heavy thud. Though, as he jogged past Arkay back into the armory, the Aedra thought, **_'He's energetic for his age... that won't be a problem, will it, brother?' _**A foreign voice, deep and smooth, answered, **_'No, I think not, brother... From experience as a warrior, he will need it.'_**

With a sigh, Arkay replied, **_'Very well. I will trust your input, Talos.' _**Meanwhile, Prometheus was rummaging through various drawers and cabinets. Obviously, he had not used the object in question in quite a while. Finally, he remembered the small drawer in the stand upon which the mannequin for his Dragonbone Armor stood. He looked inside and smiled as he pulled out a metal mask that seemed to be made out of ebony.

There was a sort of orange glow around the edges, showing that the enchantment hadn't faded. Putting the mask into a pouch attached to the back of his belt, he turned to go to another weapon's rack on the other side of the room, where he got a Blade's Katana and strapped it to his left side, bare, for there was no sheathe to put it in. He returned to Arkay after stocking up on potions, "I'm ready."

* * *

_**Yes, this is slightly crossed over with Skyrim. Now, for those asking why this isn't in the crossovers section, it's because there are only ever a couple points beside the Dragonborn from Skyrim and the interactions between him and some of the Nine Divines, other than that, it's the Naruto universe. So I'm giving you a fair warning that this will include the Dragonborn and SOME of the Nine Divines. For Arkay, I'm going for a much paler Westley from Princess Bride.**_


End file.
